Jealous Beast Night Shadow WA fanfict
by mifurita
Summary: Set directly after vol 4- POSSIBLE SPOILERS! So soon after being released from jail Kubo-chan is heading out ALONE but Tokito has no intention of letting him out of his sight!


Previously upped on WildAdpater LJ.

Set directly after vol 4- may contain spoilers!

Kubo-chan is heading out for the night and Tokito, left behind and ordered to stay there, has no intention if letting Kubo out of his sight!

Debated whether to call it "Jealous Beast" or "Night Shadow" so it got named both.

**  
Jealous Beast **

Tokito never would have done it if he wasn't so mad.

Kubo-chan had only been back home a week when Anna called again. He'd taken the call himself and then _dispite_ the cops that were still watching the place went out to meet her, forbidding Tokito to come.

So of course he followed him.

Tokito hid behind a newspaper in the back of the subway car. Each of the two plainclothes cops that had also followed Kubo-chan sat near the doors. Kubo-chan seemed not to notice. He stood at one of the handrails in the middle of the car, his other hand casually in his pocket and his usual cigarette gone since it was a no smoking train.

What was he thinking? Leading the three of them like it was a parade all to meet that woman?

He got off at the next stop and led them all to the front steps of the Kya Kya Cherry.

She'd called him at_work?_

Kubo-chan stopped to talk to the guy at the door and then was lead inside. One of the cops followed them, the other stationed himself at the corner of the building.

Fuming Tokito took a seat on a bench across the road not caring that he'd be clearly visible to anyone walking out of that shop's door. What was wrong with Kubo-chan? Why come all the way out here for Anna? Damn it! He remembered when he'd accidentally visited Anna here. The inside had been crowded with half naked women and sneering men sliding into dark rooms. And the sounds coming from behind those closed doors had put Tokito's teeth on edge.

'I was his first woman,' Anna had said and then she'd pushed Tokito down and offered to be his.

Bitch.

It must have been an hour later when Kubo-chan finally came out again. Tokito couldn't be sure since there was no clock around, but it was full dark now. A couple of drunks had nearly thrown up in Tokito's lap and a man in a business suit had sat down next to him and touched his leg. Tokito was not in a good mood. He glared across the road at Kubo-chan who was lighting a cigarette. He'd notice Tokito and come over and apologize for leaving him out here so long. Explain that Anna had just- that he'd turned down Anna and spent the last hour telling her to get a different job! Yeah. Then everything would be fine again and Kubo-chan'd take him to get something good to eat. Kubo-chan always knew the best spots to get something tasty.

The neon sign of the Kya Kya Cherry cast a red light over Kubo-chan's shoulders. The host who was on the sidewalk cheerfully calling to a group of young men as they passed by started yelling at them instead when they offered to show _him_ a good time. Teeth clenched Tokito waited.

Kubo-chan walked down the steps of the shop, turned and started walking up the street _away_ from Tokito. When he passed the end of the building the cop who'd been waiting stepped out of a shadow and followed him.

The cop. Damn it!

Tokito ran across the street and was just in time to see Kubo-chan step into an alley with the cop closing in.

That complete idiot! Tokito wasn't sure _who_ he was gonna hit, but which ever one he did it was gonna be _a hell of a lot_ more satisfying then hitting that pervert on the bench earlier had been!

He heard a deep angry voice just before he turned a corner and found the cop pressing Kubo-chan up against the wall. Kubo-chan's glasses were askew on his nose and his red tipped cigarette was still burning on the ground.

"Hey! Let him go!" Tokito yelled coming at the cop from behind.

The cop half turned. "What now yer boyfriend's jealous?"

Shocked Tokito froze.

"He's not my-" Kubo-chan began.

"Yeah I am, damn it!" Tokito grabbed the guy by the shoulder pulled him around and slammed his fist into his leering face. He kicked him on the way down. "You keep your filthy hands _off_ my Kubo-chan!"

"And what are _you_ doing in an alley with some perverted old uncle?" he demanded turning on Kubo-chan, who was staring at him in opened mouth shock.

It wasn't like they'd never pretended before, and now that Tokito had hit a cop they'd need a cover story but Kubo-chan just stood there and Tokito felt his stomach tighten.

"You _jerk!_" He should have hit him, but he was just so mad that instead he-

Kissed him.

Right there in the alley behind Anna's shop with a cop moaning into the cement behind them and Kubo-chan's stunned lips limp against his own, he kissed him.

And then he ran.

He was wrapped in a blanket on the floor in the living room trying to get Ronin to KO Jackal when he heard the door open.

"Tadaima."

Kubo-chan's voice was normal. There was the clatter of keys dropping on the table just like every other time when he came home. But Tokito couldn't say 'Okaeri.' He couldn't pull down the cover and demand the food his stomach was grumbling for. He couldn't believe what he'd done!

"I brought Mos Burger, you must be hungry."

A bag rustled as it was set down next to the keys. The tantalizing smell of crisp french fries filled the apartment.

"You're not hungry?"

Tokito's stomach betrayed him. He huddled further into his blanket.

Kubo-chan sat down next to him, leaving a full plate in front of the game console.

"Good job with that cop. Anna took care of the other one for me. A couple of her friends helped distract him, but he wasn't easy to ditch. Took forever."

"Oh." He'd forgotten that there were two cops. "What'd Anna want?"

Kubo-chan let out a puff of smoke and bumped him, shoulder to shoulder. Typical Kubo, he didn't say anything which got Tokito mad again.

He pulled off the blanket and glared at him. "What did _you_ want going to visit her?"

Kubo stared down at him for a minute, then he ground out his cigarette. "I'd like to try again."

"With that whore!" Tokito jumped to his feet enraged.

"The kiss," Kubo shrugged getting to his own feet. "I wasn't ready last time. Can we try again?"

Tokito blinked, took a step back. Kubo-chan was standing so close. "But.. you went to meet her.."

"You visited her while I was away," Kubo said, a strange expression on his face.

"Yeah, but.. She helped get you out."

"Yeah. She told me."

Tokito bit his lip, looked down at his feet where a burger and a pile of fries still sat untouched. "Oh jeez! You got me that? I wanted the chicken burger!"

"I got the chicken. You can have mine."

"Well.. good! You should know what I like."

Kubo-chan smiled, "I hope I do."

And then he kissed him.

END

Comments are welcome!


End file.
